Ways for Unite
by Fuzzy Conchiita
Summary: Tidak peduli seperti apa perbedaan yang dimiliki, bukan tidak mungkin perbedaan itu disatukan... -fail at summary. Random pair! Chap.3 Spain x fem.Romano! Antonio x Lovina! Tomato love! Warning inside. Gaje, abal, RnR please... :D
1. Potato x Pasta!

_**Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz**_

_**AU, uke-genderbend (in this chap, fem Italy/Felicia), probably OOC, abal, gaje, maybe typo(s)**_

_**Wordcounts: 10**__**92 (sisanya disclaimer, warning dan bacotan saya)**_

_**Sey Bonnefoy31's present...**_

_**Happy reading! ^o^**_

Derap langkah Ludwig menuju ke arah kantin. Sebuah tempat yang ramai dikunjungi setiap kali istirahat makan siang. Tak terkecuali dirinya. Ia, dengan wajah datar dan masam, mengambil tempat di meja dekat jendela. Ia membuka bekalnya, _mashpotatoes_ hangat yang terbungkus rapi pada _paper bag_. Ia membuka _paper bag _itu perlahan, kemudian mencium aroma kentang yang merebak dari dalamnya sebelum ia menuruti intuisinya untuk segera melahap habis makanan itu.

Ia hendak memasukkan sesendok penuh kentang hangat itu ke mulutnya, tapi ia menghentikan gerakannya sejenak. Ia mengurungkan niatnya karena pandangannya menangkap seorang gadis berambut coklat yang duduk di sudut lain ruangan itu. Mata amber bening milik gadis itu—yang sedari tadi rupanya memperhatikan gerakannya—segera dialihkan oleh pemiliknya ke arah sepiring pasta yang ada di meja di depan gadis itu.

Ludwig mengangkat sebelah alisnya. _Untuk apa dia memandangiku seperti itu? _Pikirnya. Tapi ia segera menggelengkan wajahnya cepat-cepat, kemudian mengalihkan pikirannya pada _mashpotatoes _miliknya.

Hari demi hari dilalui Ludwig dengan membosankan. Menguap, menguap, tebak berapa kali Ludwig menguap setiap jamnya? Yang membuat Ludwig terhibur adalah berlatih fisik atau pelajaran olahraga, atau menu makan siangnya... _kentang_.

Dan Ludwig hari inipun duduk di tempat yang sama seperti biasanya. Duduk di dekat jendela. Alasannya mudah, agar ia dapat melihat seisi kantin dengan mudah sekaligus mencuci mata melihat langit biru yang membentang di angkasa melalui jendela. Letak yang strategis.

"M-maaf...," seseorang menepuk bahu Ludwig pelan, "apa tempat ini kosong? Dapatkah aku menempatinya?" tanya orang yang menepuk bahu Ludwig pelan itu.

Ludwig memutar kepalanya. Ekor matanya menangkap seorang gadis yang nampak gelisah dengan sepiring penuh pasta dengan asap masih mengepul dari atas nampan yang ia bawa hati-hati. Ludwig mengangguk pelan, kemudian memberi isyarat pada gadis itu untuk ikut duduk di meja yang sama dengannya.

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar, kemudian cepat-cepat meletakkan nampannya di atas meja dan menarik kursi yang ada di depan Ludwig. Gadis itu memandangi pasta di depannya dengan wajah berseri-seri, kemudian mengangkat garpu dan sendok lantas melahap pasta tersebut dengan semangat.

Ludwig berhenti melahap kentangnya. Pandangannya kini tertuju pada gadis yang ada di hadapannya. _Ah, gadis yang biasanya! _Pikirnya. Ya. Memang gadis yang biasanya. Yang biasanya duduk di sudut kantin. Yang biasanya melahap pasta dengan wajah berseri-seri. Yang biasanya tersenyum lebar. _Yang biasanya memperhatikannya diam-diam..._

_Aku bahkan tidak menyangka suaranya akan selembut apa. Tahu-tahu dia sudah duduk semeja denganku, _Ludwig tak habis pikir.

"Permisi?" Gadis itu melambaikan tangannya ke depan wajah Ludwig.

Ludwig terbangun dari lamunan siang harinya. "A-apa?"

Gadis itu membersit bibirnya kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Ah, tidak, ternyata kita sebaya!" Gadis itu berseru riang setelah melirik ke _badge _di lengan Ludwig. "Ah, kuperhatikan, setiap hari wajahmu cemberut terus," Gadis itu kembali menyuapkan pasta ke mulutnya sendiri.

Mata Ludwig sedikit terbelalak. _Setiap hari? _Pikirnya.

Ludwig cepat-cepat menguasai dirinya kembali. "Uhm," Ia berdehem, "hanya perasaanmu saja mungkin," Ludwig berkilah.

Gadis itu mengangkat bahu. Gadis itu kemudian menciduk sisa-sisa saus pasta yang menggenang di piringnya dengan sendoknya, kemudian menjadikannya suapan terakhir ke mulutnya. Gadis itu mengelap bibirnya dengan lap, kemudian tersenyum lebar dan mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Ludwig. "Felicia Vargas," serunya.

Ludwig terdiam memandang uluran tangan gadis itu sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk kecil dan mengulurkan tangannya juga. "Ludwig Beilschmidt," jawabnya mantab.

Gadis itu—Felicia—tersenyum manis, kemudian menarik kembali tangannya dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia lantas meninggalkan Ludwig yang masih terpaku memandangi tangannya sendiri.

Entah sejak hari itu, bayangan gadis itu menghantui pikiran Ludwig. Kalau sudah begitu, Ludwig akan marah-marah sendiri karena pikirannya terganggu.

"Ve~ Ludwig?" Seseorang meraih lengan Ludwig.

Ludwig hanya perdehem tanpa menolehkan kepalanya sedikitpun. Ia sudah tahu siapa yang datang. Sedetik kemudian kursi di sisi meja yang berlawanan dengan Ludwig ditarik oleh seseorang.

"Ludwig~," Felicia duduk di kursi yang berlawanan arah dengan Ludwig. Ia tersenyum lebar pada Ludwig.

Senyum di wajah Felicia pudar sejenak, "Ludwig masih berwajah muram ve~...," katanya cemas. Felicia melirik ke arah menu makan siang Ludwig, lantas ia tersenyum, "Ludwig setiap hari makan kentang, ve~?" Felicia tertawa kecil.

Felicia mengambil piring berisi kentang itu, kemudian meletakkan piring itu di samping piringnya. "Kamu tahu tidak, kemarin waktu jalan-jalan ada seorang karyawan restoran cepat saji yang menjual kentang yang berwajah muram," Felicia membersit bibirnya, "aku teringat Ludwig," katanya.

Ludwig mengangkat alisnya. "Lantas?" tanyanya.

"Aku jadi berpikir kalau setiap orang yang makan kentang wajahnya akan selalu murung, ve!" Senyum lebar mengembang di bibir Felicia.

Felicia memindahkan piring berisi pasta miliknya ke hadapan Ludwig, kemudian mengambil sejumput pasta dengan garpunya. "Ludwig, coba makan pasta!" Felicia memaksa Ludwig memakan pastanya.

Ludwig berusaha menghindar dari 'serangan garpu' Felicia, namun yang ada saus pasta malah mengotori wajahnya. "Felicia!" bentaknya keras.

Felicia menghentikan 'serangan'nya. Ia tertegun, kemudian meletakkan kembali garpunya ke piring pastanya. Ia mendengus nafas lemah, kemudian menunduk dan berjalan gontai meninggalkan Ludwig.

Mata Ludwig menangkap gerakan Felicia yang seolah ingin meninggalkannya, ia berusaha menahan Felicia. "Feli-... Felicia!" Namun yang terjadi, Felicia malah berlari semakin kencang. Ludwig menghela nafas bingung.

"Ditinggal kekasihmu, ya?" seru seseorang dari belakang Ludwig.

"_Bruder_," Ludwig melirik tajam, "Felicia itu bukan... Akh!" Ludwig mendecak kesal kemudian segera kembali ke mejanya di kantin. Sedangkan Gilbert—sang _Bruder_—yang ditinggalkan bersama 'Trio Bad Friends'nya hanya bisa mengangkat bahu.

Ludwig kembali ke mejanya, kemudian menatap sepiring pasta dan sepiring kentang yang masih tersisa setengah bagian. "Oh," desahnya kesal. Ia lalu menyambar kedua piring kemudian tersenyum kecil saat otaknya tiba-tiba mendapat akal.

Keesokan harinya, Felicia berjalan ke kantin sendirian. Ingin rasanya ia duduk di tempat duduknya yang biasa dulu ditempatinya, tapi ia sudah keduluan oleh orang lain. Ia hanya bisa pasrah duduk di tempat duduk yang tersisa, yaitu tempat duduk yang biasa ia tempati dengan Ludwig.

Felicia mendecak lemah. Ia mengangkat sendoknya kemudian memakan makan siangnya... _kentang_.

"Kalau makan kentang, wajahmu bisa berubah jadi muram, lho," seseorang berkata dari balik tubuh Felicia. Seketika orang tersebut berjalan ke sampingnya, kemudian menuangkan setengah piring pasta ke piring berisi kentang milik Felicia. "Aku benci melihatmu cemberut...," orang itu—Ludwig—duduk di sisi yang berlawanan dengan Felicia agar Felicia dapat jelas memandang ke arahnya. "Bagaimana kalau... perpaduan antara pasta dan kentang?" Ludwig tersenyum kecil.

Felicia mengangkat wajahnya, kemudian memandang menu makan Ludwig yang kini sama dengannya, _pasta dan kentang_. Wajah Felicia kembali berseri-seri. "Ve~ pasta kentang!" serunya riang. Kemudian melahap pasta kentangnya dengan lahap.

Ludwig tersenyum lega diam-diam. "Syukurlah...," gumamnya pelan lantas melahap makan siangnya.

"Eh?" Felicia menghentikan kunyahannya lantas memiringkan kepalanya.

"Apa?" Ludwig mendongakkan kepalanya.

Felicia mengacungkan jari telunjuk kanan dan kirinya kemudian menyentuh tiap sisi bibir Ludwig dengan jari telunjuknya dan menariknya. "Aku mau Ludwig memakan pasta. Tapi dengan tersenyum."

Ludwig menurut—melengkungkan seulas senyum tipis. Rasanya agak aneh awalnya, tapi begitu melihat wajah riang Felicia, Ludwig melupakan egonya sendiri.

_Ya. Hanya Felicia.__.._

AN:

Halo pembaca. Ini fic pertama saya di fandom APH setelah ganti _penname_ (dulunya FuzzyStrange Musume31 #gadayangnanya). Saya coba membuat cerita-cerita pendek yang ringan. Mungkin agak aneh dan (terlalu) sederhana, tapi... yah, maklumi saja lah! (?)

Mungkin ada yang merasa tidak nyambungdengan judulnya, tapi yang jelas, tidak peduli seperti apa perbedaan yang dimiliki, bukan tidak mungkin perbedaan itu disatukan. Contohnya? Pasta dan kentang. :D (Silahkan diterjemahkan sendiri kalimat barusan :))

Terima kasih sudah membaca! Di _chapter_ depan akan ada _pair_ lain. Uke di sini saya _bend_ (supaya het), saya harap tidak ada yang keberatan :).

Tolong tinggalkan _review_ ya... :D

.

_**Review nyoo~**__**... **_**XD**


	2. Hamburger x Scone!

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz**_

_**AU, fem-uke (in this chap: England/Alice Kirkland), probably OOC, human name used, gaje, abal, maybe typo(s)**_

_**Wordcounts: 893 words (sisanya separator, disclaimer, warning, dan coretan tidak penting)**_

_**Sey Bonnefoy31 presents...**_

_**Happy reading! **_**:)**

"Udaranya hangat, ya," Alfred membuka jendela ruang guru lebar-lebar agar udara hangat musim semi dapat menelusup masuk ke dalam ruangan yang hanya diisi dua orang itu. Dirinya, dan Alice.

"Anda membuka jendela terlalu lebar, Tuan Jones," kata Alice santai sambil menyeruput pelan-pelan teh dari cangkir keramik miliknya.

Alfred membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Anda tidak ingin menikmati udara musim semi, Nona Kirkland?" Alfred tersenyum pada Alice, namun Alice tak menggubrisnya. Alice masih terus menyeruput tehnya tanpa membalas pertanyaan Alfred.

Alfred memutar bola matanya kemudian tersenyum kecil. Ia menarik kursi di sisi Alice, kemudian mendudukinya. "Sudah jam makan siang. Anda tidak ingin makan siang?" tanyanya pada Alice.

Alice meletakkan cangkirnya. "Tentu saja," katanya sambil mengelap bibirnya dengan kertas tisu.

Alfred tersenyum. "Boleh saya temani?" tanyanya sekali lagi. Alice hanya mengangguk kecil tanda tidak keberatan.

"Jadi," Alfred berdehem, "apa makan siang Anda, Nona Kirkland?" Alfred berbasa-basi dengan Alice.

Alice meraih _paper bag_-nya, kemudian membukanya dengan hati-hati. "_Scone,_" jawabnya singkat. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Alfred. "Biar saya tebak, hari ini Anda membawa hamburger seperti biasa, benar begitu Tuan Jones?" Alice tersenyum kecil.

Alfred terkekeh, "Anda sudah hafal, ya," katanya.

Alfred dan Alice menikmati makan siang masing-masing dengan canggung. Selalu begitu setiap hari di saat hanya tinggal mereka berdua di ruang guru. Alice dengan _scone_-nya, Alfred dengan hamburgernya. Makan siang dilalui dengan hening dan kaku satu sama lain. _Sangat tidak nyaman._

"Jadi Tuan Jones," Alice memecah keheningan, "bagaimana resolusi anda ke depan?" lanjutnya.

Alfred membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Merombak sistem pembelajaran matematika untuk ke depan mungkin," jawabnya sambil mengangkat bahu.

Alice mengangguk-angguk kecil. "Sayang sekali, padahal banyak yang menyukai metode Anda yang sekarang, Tuan Jones," komentar Alice.

"Justru itu, saya akan membuat orang lain semakin menyukai pelajaran ini dengan sistem yang baru. Mungkin tidak akan jauh berbeda dengan sistem pembelajaran yang sekarang, tapi lebih mudah dan menyenangkan. Saya tidak akan berubah sepenuhnya, kok!" Alfred menyunggingkan seberkas senyuman lantas mengunyah hamburgernya."Bagaimana dengan, _munch_, Anda, _munch_, Nona Kirkland, _munch?_"

Alice memutar bola matanya. "Anda tidak boleh berbicara sambil mengunyah, Tuan Jones," katanya.

Alfred menyeringai. "Sudahlah, memangnya apa pedulimu?" Alfred terkekeh pelan.

Alice tampak menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal beberapa kali. "Sama seperti Anda, ingin merombak sistem pelajaran sastra," katanya lantas menyuapkan sepotong _scone _ke mulutnya sendiri.

"Kalau keinginan Anda, apa yang Anda harapkan tahun ini?" Alfred bertanya pada Alice.

"Mmm... Mungkin saya akan mengambil beberapa kelas memasak," gumam Alice.

Alfred tertawa. "Hahaha... Maksudnya supaya masakan Anda lebih baik dan lebih enak, begitu?"

Alice memukul punggung Alfred. "Y-yah... Begitulah! Aku... aku ingin... berlatih memasak...," suara Alice terdengar semakin melemah. Alice meletakkan kembali potongan _scone_-nya. "Anda tahu pendapat orang lain tentang masakan saya?"

"Ya, saya tahu. Mereka bilang _scone _Anda rasanya seperti obat pencuci perut," Alfred menahan tawanya agar tidak meledak terlalu keras di depan Alice.

Muncul empat kedutan di dahi Alice. "Uh, menyindir tepat di depan orang dimaksud itu tidak sopan, Tuan Jones," Alice menarik nafas mencoba menahan amarahnya.

"Sungguh, aku bercanda! Silahkan lanjutkan kalimat Anda, Nona Kirkland," Alfred tersenyum hangat untuk menenangkan Alice—sekaligus membendung tawa kerasnya agar tidak meledak saat itu juga—kemudian Alfred mengunyah hamburger-nya lagi sembari mendengarkan Alice berbicara.

Alice tersenyum. "Maka dari itu saya akan mengambil kursus memasak beberapa untuk bulan ke depan," kata Alice.

Alfred mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Rencana, _munch_, yang bagus,_ munch,_ Nona!" Alfred memuji.

Alice menautkan jari-jari tangan kirinya dengan jari-jarinya di tangan kanan. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan anda sendiri, Tuan Jones?" tanyanya.

Alfred mengelus-elus dagunya sendiri. Ia kemudian meletakkan hamburger miliknya, kemudian mengepalkan tangannya ke udara dengan senyum riang merekah di bibirnya. "Aku ingin menjadi _hero_!" Alfred berseru semangat dengan nada berapi-api.

Alice memutar bola matanya. "Itu namanya berkhayal, Tuan Jones!" Alice mengusap kepalanya sendiri.

Alfred tersenyum hangat. "Tentu saja bukan menjadi _hero_ seperti Superman atau Batman, Nona Kirkland," Alfred melepas kacamatanya, "tapi menjadi _hero _untuk setiap orang yang saya sayangi...," lanjutnya. Mata biru Alfred memandang lurus ke mata bening berwarna hijau milik Alice. Menelusup, memaksa Alice memandang kesungguhan dalam matanya dari dekat.

Alfred menghela nafas. "Hah... Ngomong-ngomong, Anda memiliki mata yang cantik, Nona Kirkland."

Alice terbangun dari lamunannya, kemudian ia segera menguasai tubuhnya kembali. "A-ah, benarkah Tuan Jones?"

Alfred tersenyum. "Sungguh. Anda memiliki mata yang indah. Mata hijau bening yang bersinar seperti batu zamrud. Anda memiliki mata yang indah, Nona Kirkland."

Alice tersipu-sipu. "Anda bisa saja!" Alice berkilah kemudian terkekeh. "Siapa yang mengajari Anda berkata barusan?" Alice tersenyum meremehkan.

"Saya belajar sendiri. Dari buku, dan dari _Ibu guru_," Alfred menanggapi Alice dengan senyuman.

"Ibu guru? Anda pasti bercanda," Alice mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Alfred.

Alfred tertawa kecil. "Tidak, saya serius, Nona! Buktinya, kalau saya sedang kosong mengajar saya selalu ikut mendengarkan penjelasan Anda di kelas sastra dari luar kelas!"

Alice tertegun. "Dari luar kelas?" Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Iya," jawab Alfred, "kalau saya tidak mengajar, saya selalu ikut mendengarkan! Sungguhan, kok!" Alfred tersenyum semakin lebar, sedangkan Alice semakin terkejut dibuatnya.

Alice masih terkaget-kaget dengan semua penuturan Alfred. Ia hanya bisa menutup mulutnya yang menganga dengan telapak tangannya sendiri. Alice hanya bisa tersenyum, kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan meraih kacamata Alfred yang tergeletak di meja.

"Terima kasih kalau begitu, Tuan Jones," Alice sedikit berjinjit kemudian memakaikan kacamata itu kembali ke mata pemiliknya.

Alice tersenyum hangat, kemudian ia berjalan ke arah jendela yang terbuka lebar, kemudian merentangkan tangannya menikmati semilir udara musim semi yang menyibakkan rambut pirang panjangnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Nona Kirkland," Alfred berdehem, "apakah Anda berencana untuk memiliki kekasih atau suami saat ini?"

"E-eh?"

**~Hamburger x Scone, **_**end?**_

AN:

Ah, terima kasih yang sudah membaca (dan _review_) _chapter_ satu! Terima kasih juga karena sudah membaca cerita ini sampai _chapter_ 2. Apakah alurnya terlalu cepat? Atau _ending_-nya terlalu menggantung? Wah, silahkan untuk pembaca berimajinasi sendiri bagaimana jawaban Alice untuk Alfred. Ah, apakah kali ini ceritanya semakin pendek dan abal? Kalau begitu saya janji _chapter_ depan akan dua kali lebih panjang dari yang ini ^^. Tolong tinggalkan _review_, ya!

_**Review please... **_


	3. Tomato Love!

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz**_

_**AU, fem-uke (in this chap: Romano/Lovina Vargas. Slight ), probably OOC, human name used, gaje, abal, maybe typo(s)**_

_**Wordcounts: 2526 words (sisanya separator, disclaimer, warning, dan coretan tidak penting)**_

_**Sey Bonnefoy31 presents...**_

_**Happy reading! **_**:)**

Gilbert menarik-narik kerah kemeja kedua sahabatnya—Francis dan Antonio.

"Gilbert! Apa yang kau lakukan? Pakaianku bisa robek jika kau tarik!" Francis mencoba melepaskan tangan Gilbert dari pakaiannya.

"Pokoknya ikut aku!" Gilbert terus mendesak.

Antonio menghela nafas. "Memangnya kita akan pergi kemana?"

Gilbert menghentikan langkahnya. "Ada seseorang—err... dua orang—yang harus aku kenalkan pada kalian!"

Francis mengernyitkan dahinya. "Ha? Siapa?"

Belum sempat Gilbert menjawab pertanyaan Francis, tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya pelan. Gilbert menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan di belakangnya kini telah berdiri dua orang gadis Italia. Gadis yang satu berwajah ceria dengan senyuman lebar mengembang di bibirnya. Sedangkan gadis yang satu lagi berwajah muram dan memerah, mungkin gadis yang itu sedang merasa kesal atau terganggu.

"Oh, hai!" Gilbert menyapa gadis-gadis itu.

"Selamat pagi kakak ipar!" Sang Gadis dengan wajah ceria berbalik menyapa Gilbert.

Francis yang mendengar sapaan itu mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kakak ipar? Apa maksudnya Gilbert?"

Gilbert tersenyum menyeringai. "Jadi begini, gadis yang menyapaku barusan itu Felicia Vargas. Dia adik kelas kita, tapi sebaya dengan adikku, Ludwig. Asal tahu saja, dia itu pacarnya Ludwig. Aku yang menyuruhnya memanggilku '_kakak ipar' awesome_! Sedangkan gadis yang satunya lagi itu Lovina Vargas. Dia kakak kembar gadis ini," jelas Gilbert panjang lebar.

Francis memberi membungkukkan kepalanya sedikit, kemudian memberikan senyum perkenalan. Gadis yang berwajah ceria—Felicia—melakukan hal yang sama pada Francis.

Gilbert memandang gadis berwajah muram—Lovina—kemudian tersenyum jahil. "Selamat pagi, _Saudara ipar_!" Gilbert menggoda Lovina.

Lovina memalingkan wajahnya. "Jangan panggil aku seperti itu!" ujarnya ketus.

Gilbert mengangkat alisnya. "Hee? Aku kira kau senang menjadi saudari ipar dari seorang yang _awesome _sepertiku?" Gilbert lantas tertawa kencang. Lovina hanya menanggapinya dengan dengusan kesal.

"Ah, kami masih ada keperluan lain. Kami pergi dulu _Kakak ipar_!" Felicia melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, kemudian ia melambaikan tangan dan segera bergegas pergi dari hadapan _Trio Bad Friends_.

Gilbert membalas lambaian tangan _adik ipar_nya lantas pandangannya beralih kembali ke arah kedua sahabatnya.

"Jadi mereka yang akan kau kenalkan pada kita?" Francis mengangkat alisnya.

"Ya, begitulah," jawab Gilbert pendek sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Ooh... Aku mengerti. Jadi Felicia itu gadis yang dikejar-kejar Ludwig di kantin waktu itu?" Francis tersenyum menahan tawa.

"Ya. Cantik bukan? Ludwig bilang gadis itu yang memperhatikannya lebih dahulu. Itulah resiko menjadi adik orang _awesome _sepertiku," Gilbert tersenyum sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya _narsis_.

Francis _sweatdrop _sembari membatin, _memangnya semua itu ada hubungannya?_ Ia menghela nafasnya perlahan. Matanya beralih berganti ke arah Antonio yang berdiri di sebelahnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, dari tadi Antonio diam saja. Hei, Antonio! Hari ini kau..."

Kata-kata Francis terputus. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya bingung melihat keadaan rekannya yang kini memandang kosong lurus ke depan dengan pandangan bodoh memancar dari kilatan matanya.

"Antonio?" Francis mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Antonio.

Gilbert menyadari keadaan Antonio segera ikut _membantu_.

"Dari bumi kepada kesadaran Antonio. Halo? Kami kehilangan jejak kalian yang melayang entah kemana...!" Gilbert berlagak seperti antariksawan yang sedang putus kontak dengan salah satu astronot mereka bernama '_Kesadaran-Antonio_' yang menghilang entah kemana dari roket bernama Antonio Fernandez Carriedo yang seharusnya ia huni... Entah perbuatan Gilbert ini dapat disebut membantu atau tidak.

"Antonio!" jerit Gilbert dan Francis pada akhirnya. Masing-masing berteriak di sisi telinga Antonio yang berbeda.

Antonio langsung mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Apa?" tanyanya polos.

Gilbert mengamati Antonio dari ujung kepala hingga sepatu—karena kakinya tertutup sepatu—kemudian mengelus-elus dagunya. "Apa hari ini kau sakit? Ah, tidak. Sepertinya bukan itu penyebabnya. Kau baik-baik saja tadi pagi. Jadi apa yang membuatmu begini?"

Antonio berkilah, "Tidak ada apa-apa kok!"

"Bohong," komentar Gilbert.

"Hmm... Antonio, jangan katakan kalau...," kalimat Francis mengambang. Ia mengelus dagunya kemudian menjentikkan jarinya, "Jangan-jangan kau tertarik pada gadis yang tadi?" tebak Francis tepat sasaran.

Antonio gelagapan, semburat merah muncul tipis di kulit pipinya. "H-hah? G-gadis yang mana?"

Gilbert mulai mengerti maksud Francis. Ia memeluk leher sahabatnya dengan lengannya. "Itu, _saudari ipar_ku! Gadis yang bernama Lovina itu lho...," kata Gilbert dengan nada main-main.

Semburat merah mulai jelas di wajah Antonio. "A-apa sih! Kalian suka mengada-ada!"

Francis tersenyum jahil, "Kalau begitu mengapa wajahmu memerah? Sudahlah, mengaku saja Antonio!"

Tidak tahan dengan godaan kedua sahabatnya, Antonio akhirnya mengangkat tangannya, "Baiklah, aku menyerah!" sahutnya.

Francis dan Gilbert menghentikan aksi mereka. Antonio menundukkan wajahnya, ia lantas menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding koridor dan mulai membuka suara. "Aku baru tahu cinta pandangan pertama itu seperti apa rasanya..."

"Kau berlebihan," komentar Francis.

"Hei, aku serius!" ujar Antonio. "Ini sungguhan. Memangnya kau tidak melihat wajah manisnya yang bersemu tadi? Ah, _tsundere_. Tipe kesukaanku," ujar Antonio lantas disambut tawa renyah dari sahabatnya.

"Tenang saja, kami akan mendukungmu, Teman!" sahut Gilbert.

Antonio tersenyum lebar, "Itu baru namanya sahabatku!" katanya lantas kembali mengayunkan langkahnya bersama kedua sahabatnya.

Mulai hari itu, tidak, mulai keesokan harinya, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo membuat janji kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia harus mendapatkan seorang Lovina Vargas, dengan cara apapun!

"Hei, Lovina!" sapa Antonio pada gadis itu—Lovina—saat mereka bertemu di kebun belakang sekolah.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?" Lovina berbalik bertanya dengan suara datar.

Mulut Antonio ternganga. _Lovina tidak ingat aku? _batinnya.

"Ehm," ia berdehem, "kau kakaknya Felicia bukan? Aku Antonio, temannya kakaknya kekasihnya adikmu."

"Temannya kakaknya kekasihnya adikku?" Lovina mengernyitkan dahinya. Sepertinya kalimat barusan agak susah dicerna. Namun beberapa saat kemudian Lovina menjentikkan jarinya, "Oh, jadi kau satu komplot dengan Gilbert?" Lovina berkata ketus lantas kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan tanaman tomat seperti semula.

Begitulah. Antonio tampak semakin penasaran dengan Lovina. Sebaliknya, Lovina bahkan merasa agak terganggu dengan sikap Antonio. Semakin Lovina mengacuhkannya, maka makin gencar pula Antonio mendekatinya. Ini gila.

Sekali Antonio mendekatinya—sedikit saja—entah berapa makian yang datang dari bibir manis Lovina. Namun Antonio tidak jera. Ia justru semakin penasaran dengan gadis itu...

"Bodoh! Sudah kubilang berapa kali padamu? Memangnya masih belum cukup? Jangan pernah mengikutiku lagi!"

Hari inipun sama seperti biasanya. Lovina lagi-lagi mengomel pada Antonio yang dianggapnya mengganggu.

"Hei, aku datang kemari secara baik-baik!" Antonio berkilah.

"U-umm... Kenapa kau ada di kebun sekolah?" tanya Antonio sambil berbasa-basi.

"Untuk melihat tomat," jawab Lovina singkat lantas mencabut sebuah tomat yang ranum sebelum waktunya kemudian menggigitnya.

Antonio terbelalak, "Kenapa kau memakan tomat itu?"

"Aku sudah izin pada Nona Yue," jawab Lovina, "lagipula kebun ini milik kakekku. Beliau kepala sekolah," sambung Lovina datar lantas duduk di sebuah bangku kayu di taman itu.

Antonio mencabut tomat yang lain kemudian memakannya sambil duduk di sisi lain bangku yang ditempati Lovina. "Jadi kau cucu dari kepala sekolah itu?" tanya Antonio. Hitung-hitung untuk mengenal lebih dekat seorang Lovina!

Lovina menganguk pelan. "Begitulah. Tidak usah dibesar-besarkan!"

Antonio menggigit tomatnya sampai habis, kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya pada bangku itu. "Kau sangat menyukai tomat? Maksudku, yang paling kau sukai?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Ya. Sangat."

Antonio menghela nafasnya pelan. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya menikmati angin yang semilir hangat menerpa sela-sela rambutnya. "Hei, Lovina," ia memanggil Lovina yang duduk di sebelahnya perlahan.

"Hmm?" Lovina memandang Antonio dari ekor matanya.

"Apa yang menyebabkanmu menyukai tomat itu?"

"Hmm...," Lovina berpikir sejenak, "karena tomat memiliki khasiat untuk regenerasi dan membuat kita selalu berenergi dan mereka memiliki rasa yang enak. Aku tergila-gila pada tomat setiap hari. Ini gila," jawabnya.

"Oh, jadi itu alasanmu tidak pernah lelah memarahiku setiap hari?" Antonio tersenyum menahan tawa.

Lovina mendengus kesal. Ia memalingkan wajahnya. Ia sedang tidak berniat untuk marah saat ini.

"Lovina," Antonio menarik sebelah tangan Lovina.

Lovina terkejut. Namun ia membuat raut wajahnya sebiasa mungkin.

Antonio menggenggam satu tangan Lovina. "Kalau disuruh memilih, mana yang lebih kau sukai, tomat ini atau... aku?"

Lovina membelalakkan matanya. "A-apa maksudmu, bodoh?"

"Kamu masih ingat ketika Gilbert mengenalkanmu padaku? Yah, saat itu aku memang tidak bicara banyak, bahkan aku lupa mengenalkan diriku padamu. Tapi apakah kau tahu, aku memandangimu. Memperhatikan dengan seksama caramu bergerak. Mengikutimu sepanjang hari. Yah, aku tahu. Kedengarannya terlalu bodoh dan mengganggu memang, tapi inilah aku. Aku yakin kalau seseorang menyukaiku apa adanya dia pasti mengerti pula apa yang kulakukan itu tidak bohong," Antonio tersenyum lembut.

"Jadi aku mau Lovina mengatakannya padaku sekarang!" pungkas Antonio lantas tersenyum lebar.

Wajah Lovina bersemu. "Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku lebih memilih tomat daripada kau!" jawab Lovina tidak serius lantas tertawa kecil yang dipaksakan.

Senyum lembut Antonio memudar kini. Bibirnya yang tadinya dihiasi senyum penuh harapan, kini tinggal bekas-bekas jejak kemuraman dan senyuman pahit belaka yang menghiasai wajahnya. Sebuah ekspresi refleksi perasaan seorang Antonio yang terbiasa dengan _fangirls_-nya, kini harus tertekuk oleh seorang gadis Italia bernama Lovina.

Tentu saja Lovina lebih menyukai tomat. _Ya, tomat._

Antonio tidak memiliki semangat hidup saat ini. Kedua sahabatnya bahkan tidak berani bertanya apapun pada Antonio. Tidak karena ekspresi tak diharapkan itu.

"Antonio, apa yang terjadi?" Gilbert bertanya pelan akhirnya setelah mengumpulkan segenap perhatiannya.

Antonio mengangkat wajahnya, kemudian menjawab lirih, "Aku lelaki yang kalah dengan tomat..."

Francis mengerutkan dahinya. "Tomat? Hei, kau pasti mengingau, Antonio! Mana mungkin orang sepertimu kalah oleh _buah_?"

Francis dan Gilbert duduk di samping Antonio. Mereka menepuk pundak Antonio perlahan, kemudian berbisik secara bersamaan, "Kalau kau dikalahkan oleh tomat, mengapa tidak kalahkan saja tomat itu kembali?"

Gilbert dan Francis bergantian membisikkan sugesti penyemangat pada Antonio. Dan saat itu Antonio tahu bahwa ia perlu bangkit. Ya, ia bukan pecundang yang kalah oleh tomat hingga malu tujuh generasi. Antonio tahu, dan ia akan membuat Lovina Vargas jatuh cinta padanya...

Kemudian dengan segala persiapan dan kepingan keberanian yang ia susun dan kumpulkan lagi sedikit demi sedikit, ia mengirimkan sebuah pesan singkat pada Lovina malam itu. Tak usah ditanya dari mana ia dapatkan nomor ponsel Lovina. Seorang Antonio memiliki koneksi yang cukup hanya untuk mengumpulkan informasi kecil itu.

_._

_From: XXXXXXXXX (unknown number)_

_ Subject: (none) _

_Mau datang ke sekolah besok pagi? Ada sesuatu yang perlu aku tunjukkan padamu. Aku akan menunggu jam berapapun kau akan datang._

_~Antonio~_

_._

Tidak mudah bagi Lovina untuk bangun pagi sendirian, terlebih ini hari libur. Ia bangun pukul sepuluh. Terlalu siang untuk disebut bangun pagi. Ia bergegas mengganti pakaiannya lantas meminjam kunci sekolah pada kakeknya—yang notabene kepala sekolah—dengan alasan ada hal penting di sekolah yang tidak boleh ia lupakan. Tidak ia jelaskan pada kakeknya secara spesifik apa itu _hal penting_, namun sang kakek dengan mudah memberikan kunci itu ke cucunya. Itulah yang dinamakan koneksi kekeluargaan.

Lovina tidak berminat menggunakan kendaraan pribadi hari ini. Ia lebih senang mencegat bis di halte kemudian naik bersama-sama orang yang berbeda-beda tujuannya.

Ia turun dari bis itu sesampainya di halte dekat sekolahnya. Cukup ia berjalan sedikit lagi untuk mencapai sekolahnya. Ia melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya sebelum melangkah lebih jauh. Setengah sebelas. Ia harap ia tidak terlambat. Ia meminta izin terlebih dahulu kepada sang satpam penjaga sekolah sebelum masuk ke sekolah itu, kemudian ia membuka gerbang itu dengan kunci yang ia bawa sendiri.

Ia melangkah masuk ke gedung sekolah itu. Mungkin ini agak aneh karena ia tidak memakai seragam seperti biasanya dan hanya ia sendiri yang berjalan di sini. Ia bahkan dapat mendengar dengan jelas langkah kakinya sendiri. Namun ia tidak terlalu berlarut-larut dengan pikirannya. Intuisinya mengatakan padanya bahwa ia harus menemui Antonio sekarang juga. Bukankah Antonio yang membuatnya datang kemari hari ini?

Lovina tidak perlu berspekulasi lebih jauh. Sepertinya ia tahu betul di mana Antonio berada sekarang. Kakinya kembali berayun melangkah. Tidak, kakinya seakan bergerak sendiri! Semakin cepat, semakin cepat, hingga rasanya ia sendiri tidak sadar kalau ia sedang berlari sekarang.

Lovina berada di tempat yang ia pikirkan sekarang. Kebun belakang. Kakinya dengan cekatan berbelok menyusuri jalan setapak pada kebun yang cukup luas itu. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan jalan itu. Ia tahu ke mana kakinya melangkah sekarang. Kakinya melangkah mencari daerah tanaman tomat, dan Lovina sudah sampai di sana sekarang. Matanya menyapu tiap pemandangan di kebun itu. Namun sepanjang mata memandang hanya ada tanaman. Ia terus mengamati sekitaranya, kemudian pandangannya terhenti pada sebuah—atau sesosok—_benda_ bulat berwarna merah dan besar di bangku taman.

Lovina mendekati bangku itu. Mungkin langkahnya terlalu berisik, sang _benda merah_ berbalik ke arahnya. Lovina terkejut pada awalnya, bahkan ia mengira penglihatannya salah. Namun ketika sudah melihat _benda_ itu dengan jelas ia malah mendekat ke arah _benda_ itu.

"Hai! Aku sudah menunggumu dari pukul enam di sini. Hehehe..."

_Benda _itu tertawa. Tidak, sekarang Lovina yakin dirinya tidak salah lihat. Lovina tahu betul _benda _itu. Itu adalah Antonio dengan kostum tomat. Mendadak Lovina merasakan pikirannya seolah berputar pada hari itu. Ketika seorang Antonio rela berepot-repot dengan kostum tomat yang lumayan besar dan terlihat agak berat mau menunggu selamaempat setengah jam dari pukul enam pagi sedangkan Lovina malah terbangun sebentar tadi pagi kemudian kembali tertidur setelah mengerjakan beberapa aktivitas, dan ia baru bangun kembali setengah jam yang lalu.

Lovina mendekat dan menatap wajah Antonio yang kini berhenti tertawa dengan wajah datar. Sedetik kemudian ia memukuli punggung Antonio dengan tangannya.

"H-hei! Kenapa kau meninjuku?" Antonio berusaha menghindar, namun kostumnya yang berat menghalangin ruang geraknya.

Lovina menghentikan pukulannya. "Kau ada di sini dari jam enam pagi dengan kostum seperti ini? Kau membuatku merasa bersalah karena membuatmu terlalu menunggu, tahu!" Lovina menumpahkan segala amarahnya.

Antonio bergeming. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia biarkan Lovina meluapkan segala perasaannya kini.

Lovina menghela nafas kasar. Wajahnya memerah karena marah. Ia duduk di samping Antonio. "Dari mana kau dapatkan kostum ini?"

"Dari ruang klub teater," jawab Antonio, "Gilbert sudah memberi izin untuk meminjamkan kostum ini kepadaku. Dia ketua klub teater."

Mendadak Lovina ingat pada _saudara ipar_nya yang _narsis_ itu. Ia tidak heran kalau lelaki itu menjadi ketua klub teater. Rasa percaya dirinya luar biasa tinggi.

Lovina terdiam. Ia kembali memutar bola matanya kembali ke Antonio beberapa detik kemudian. "Kemudian apa maksudmu dengan memakai kostum tomat? Apa kau menyuruhku kemari hanya untuk hal ini?"

Antonio mengangguk pelan. "Waktu itu Lovina bilang bahwa Lovina tergila-gila pada tomat setiap hari. Sedangkan aku, laki-laki yang ditolak gadis kesayangannya dan kalah telak dengan tomat. Oleh karena itu...," Antonio memberi jeda sejenak. Kemudian ia menyunggingkan seulas senyum lebar dan polos kemudian wajahnya menghadap ke arah Lovina, "Jadi aku berpikir kalau aku menjadi tomat Lovina akan tergila-gila padaku setiap hari juga!"

Lovina terperangah. "Sebenarnya kau itu bodoh atau apa sih?"

Antonio tertawa kecil. "Aku yakin kau akan menganggapku lebih tolol jika aku datang saat hari sekolah dengan pakaian seperti ini. Kau juga pasti menganggapku jauh lebih gila jika aku memakai _benda_ seperti ini ke rumahmu. Jadi aku memilih mengundangmu ke sini."

Antonio tersenyum kecil. "Aku memang gagal mendapatkan hati Lovina, tapi aku masih punya kesempatan untuk merebutnya kembali. Karena aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri bahwa jika Lovina _belum_ menyukaiku aku akan terus membuatnya jatuh hati padaku sampai aku mendapatkannya."

Dari mata Antonio pula—jika dilihat lebih dalam—seorang Lovina tahu betul bahwa lelaki itu tidak sedang menggombal. Refleksi kesungguhan, kepolosan, keteguhan, dan kejujuran dari mata Antonio sedikitpun tanpa keraguan.

Lovina menghela nafas pelan. Wajahnya kembali bersemu, tapi tidak, ia tidak sedang marah. Setitik buliran hangat menetes dari sudut matanya. Hanya setitik, namun segera ia usap dengan punggung tangannya saat itu juga. "Kau tahu, kau membuatku merasa sangat bersalah, Antonio...," katanya. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya, "Sekarang aku tahu mengapa banyak orang menyukai kepribadianmu."

"Tidak perlu menjadi tomat. Cukup menjadi dirimu sendiri. Aku lebih menyukai dirimu yang asli karena aku tidak bisa terlalu dekat denganmu karena kostum besar ini menghalangiku." Lovina tersenyum lembut pada Antonio, kemudian ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran bangku kemudian memiringkannya sedikit ke kepalanya.

"Mmm... Lovina," panggil Antonio pelan.

"Hmm?" gadis itu memberi respon singkat tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Apakah... apakah ini artinya aku sudah berhasil membuat Lovina Vargas menyukaiku dan sudah mendapatkan hatinya?" tanyanya polos.

Lovina tersenyum simpul kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Antonio.

"Ya, kau sudah mendapatkannya. _Kaulah pemenangnya_!"

**~Tomato Love, **_**end?**_

AN:

Apa-apaan ini? _Chapter _3 yang paling panjang sekaligus yang paling gaje... == Uh, oke, untuk dikau yang minta dibuatkan SpainMano (ehm), minta maaf karena abal sekali (dan apdet lama) cerita ini. Antonio berasa terlalu gimanaa gitu. Lovina malah kerasa OOC... Ah, gila, kenapa saya susah bikin _in-chara _ sih? == Ngomong-ngomong, apakah Francis dan Gilbert di cerita ini terkesan figuran yang sering muncul? O.o

Ngomong-ngomong, karena masih suasana lebaran, mohon maaf lahir dan batin buat semua yee... Ehehehe... :D Ngomong-ngomong, saya udah pernah nyoba _spaghetti_ (_which is; _pasta) campur kentang. Rasanya lumayan. Ahahaha... (Inget ch.1 XD)

Ya sudahlah. Terima kasih ya sudah membaca cerita ini. Saya senang sekali ada yang baca sampai _chapter _3. Tolong tinggalkan _review_, ya! :D

P.s. Boleh saya minta bantuan? Kalau untuk kata sapaan seperti 'kakak ipar' atau 'kepala sekolah' itu penulisan yang benar bagaimana? Seperti ini - 'Kakak ipar', atau seperti ini - 'Kakak Ipar'? O.O

.

_**Review please... **_


End file.
